cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Dyer
Emma Dyer Emma Christine Dyer '(born June 12, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Global Pro Wrestling, performing under her real name. Along with with her partner Roxanne Love, collectively known as ('RoxEmma) they are a record five time GPW Women's Tag Team Champions. Early life ' Dyer was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota to parents Steve Dyer (a stockbroker) and Lily (homemaker). She is an only child. Her mother Lily is of Thai descent, and her father is of Irish descent. Dyer has been involved in sports for a majority of her life, participating in volleyball, softball, basketball, soccer & gymnastics. In 2012, she graduated from the University of Minnesota with a degree in sociology. '''Professional wrestling career ' 'Early career (2013) ' One day after graduating from college at the University of Minnesota, Dyer began training in Minneapolis under Arik Cannon. She wrestled briefly on the Minnesota independent circuit, with very little success. 'Rising Star Wrestling (2013-2014) ' Dyer debuted in Rising Star Wrestling (GPW's developmental territory) in 2013. She made her first appearance on the RSW show ''Fury''. There, she defeated Chelsea Strong in her debut match. Dyer had her first official taste of championship gold when she competed in a battle royal to determine the new RSW Women's Champion which she would win. She would hold the title for over nine months before losing it to Chelsea Strong. 'GPW Main Roster (2015-Present) ' She made her way to the main roster on the January 9, 2015 edition of ''PUMPED!'' She won her first match against Jessica Moore. On the January 16th edition of ''PUMPED!, she defeated Moore in a rematch, only for Moore to attack her after the match, and tried to undress her. At '''''Global Rumble, Dyer challenged Moore to a Bra & Panties match, which Dyer won. Teaming with Roxanne Love (2015-Present) ' In July 2015, Dyer came to the rescue of Roxanne Love after Love was gang attacked by the Queens. The duo would unsuccessfully challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship throughout the rest of 2015 and the first half of 2016, only winning the title matches by Disqualification or Count Out. '''Feud with the Queens ' At ''Gold Rush 2016'', the duo were finally successful in capturing the Women's Tag Team Championship in what would be the first of their five reigns with the Championships. The match was a special stipulation in which if the Queens were Disqualified or counted out, they would lose the Tag Team Titles. RoxEmma would win the titles. They held them until ''Final Encounter 2016 when they lost them back to the Queens. The first episode of ''PUMPED! ''of 2017 on January 6, saw Emma & Roxanne win a Tag Team Gauntlet to earn a Women's Tag Team Championship match. On the January 13 edition of ''PUMPED!, ''RoxEmma teamed up with Brittany Barnett against Lilith & The Queens in a winning effort. At '''''Global Rumble 2017, RoxEmma would come up short against the Queens for the Women's Tag Team Championship. They would continuously feud with the Queens up until Wrestling Extravaganza where RoxEmma won the Women's Tag Team Championship for a second time. '''Feud with Les Femmes Fatales ' After feuding with the Queens, RoxEmma turned their attention to Les Femmes Fatales. The two teams feuded which led to a series of matches between them, with the first being at ''Desire where RoxEmma lost the Tag Team Championship after holding the championships for 28 days. RoxEmma would win the titles back at Summer Bash ''on June 11. This was their third reign with the titles. This time, they would hold the titles until November 12 at ''No Turning Back, ending their reign at 154 days. The two teams had a rematch for the titles at Final Encounter ''in a Two out of Three Falls Match, which Les Femmes Fatales won 2-1. Beginning in 2018, RoxEmma would still pursue the Women's Tag Team Championships. On the January 5 edition of ''PUMPED!, ''RoxEmma would have one more rematch for the Women's Tag Team Championships which they would lose. An Eight Women's Tag Team Match was set for ''Global Rumble 2018 ''on January 21, which consisted of RoxEmma & Vicious & Delicious (Elizabeth Lane & Heather Burnstorm) defeating the team of the Queens (Alice Austin & Sandra Ricci) & Les Femmes Fatales (Jade Martin & Barbara Demers) At ''Wrestling Extravaganza 2018, RoxEmma were involved in a Six Team Tag Team Elimination Match for the Women's Tag Team Championship, which they were the second to last team eliminated. The match was eventually won by Vicious & Delicious. '''Feud with Vicious & Delicious (2018-2019) ' The two teams would meet again at ''Summer Bash 2018 ''with the Women's Tag Team Championship on the line. RoxEmma would win their fourth Tag Team Championship defeating the two women in a Ladder Match for the Tag Team Championship. Their fourth reign was 364 days losing the titles back to Vicious & Delicious at ''Summer Bash 2019. The two teams met once more at Endurance in a Two out of Three Falls match which RoxEmma would win the titles for a record five times. The match was highly praised by critics. Various feuds (2019-present) ''' RoxEmma started feuding with the Mercenaries who have viciously attacked them over and over again. The two teams met at ''War of the Worlds'' for the tag team championship with the Mercenaries winning. The two teams met on an episode of ''Fire'', which RoxEmma won by DQ. The two teams met in a match at ''Final Encounter 2019 '''which the Mercenaries won. '''Personal life ' Dyer is left handed. She is openly bisexual and had announced so on her Twitter account in 2016 after the Pulse Nightclub Shooting. She has also professed that she has had romantic flings with her tag team partner Roxanne Love (who is also openly bisexual in real life.) Dyer is best friends with her tag team partner Roxanne Love, and the two live together in a condominium in Long Beach, California. Dyer is a die-hard fan of the Minnesota Vikings, Minnesota Twins, Minnesota Timberwolves & Minnesota Wild. She has often donned ring gear with the respective teams colors. Dyer is a staunch Liberal Democrat and is a strong supporter of the LGBT community. 'Championships and accomplishments ' 'ESPN ' * ESPN's Sexiest Female Athlete (2017) 'Global Pro Wrestling ' * GPW Women's Tag Team Championship (5 times) 'Pro Wrestling Journal ' * Female Rookie of the Year (2013) * Most Improved Female (2015) * Most Improved Female (2016) 'Rising Star Wrestling ' * RSW Women's Championship (1 time)